¿Qué pasó ayer?
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Nami solo quería una simple explicación de qué diablos había hecho la noche anterior y a cambio, en la primera historia la asesinaban y la segunda hablaba de un tal terminator y algo con rayos lasér. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Ella explotando? -No, esa es mi historia. *One-shot algo absurdo, leve SanjixNami*


_I´m back._ Después de casi un año sin publicar, vuelvo con una historia algo absurda, como me gustan xD, de una serie igualmente absurda. Y sí hablo de One Piece, pues lo único que me consuela después de llegar al día es escribir un one-shot con un leve SanjixNami, y el primero de muchos espero porque a esta página le faltan fics de esta pareja.

Y nada que lo disfruten, porque las historias absurdas no son para entenderlas sino para disfrutarse.

**Renuncia: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los he tomado prestados para que interpreten mis estupideces.**

* * *

Tener que despertar en una cama con un colchón prácticamente destruido no era tan malo, tampoco lo era ver la habitación que compartía con Robin tan destrozada que parecía tener 9 ventanas en cada pared, e incluso, podría soportar como su cerebro parecía apretujarse y estrellarse contra un montón de clavos oxidados. Nami era capaz de ignorar todo eso y volver a dormir.

Aunque claro, las cosas serían más sencillas en caso de que se le permitiese tener una resaca normal; tan solo cerrar los ojos, reposar y dejar que los recuerdos volvieran amontonadamente a su memoria… ah, pero ella renunció a la normalidad hace mucho y ya se empezaba a preparar mentalmente para lo que las 7 sonrisitas nerviosas a su alrededor tuvieran que decir.

_Joder, necesitaba una aspirina…_

**_Y así comienza…._**

**_¿Qué pasó ayer?  
_**

_"__El número de barriles a su alrededor ya superaban la docena, más el orgullo de nuestra heroína no le permitía rechazar el reto._

_Y así, sin perder el ritmo, bebió botella tras botella, siempre con una sonrisa desafiante en sus coquetos labios. Todo se convirtió en un desafío de vida o muerte en su mente y tras una épica batalla, el espadachín calló y la valiente pelinaranja se alzó- o tambaleó, siendo francos- victoriosa. Al fin tras 27 botellas y pico lo había logrado, mas ¿a qué precio? Su delgado ser no soportaría esos niveles de alcohol y la muchacha lo sabía; Tal vez fue eso, tal vez fue la inminente presencia de la muerte lo que la impulsó a besar con tanto fervor a su amado. Pero ignoraba que tal era la magnitud de su estado qué, oh cruel destino, con un solo beso lo sumergió en un coma etílico._

_Y así se cuenta, que tras las semanas él murió sumergido en el coma y ella a su vez, de tristeza."_

-Fin.

-Robin, solo una pequeña duda… ¿Por qué muero? –preguntó Nami, con cierto terror en su voz. Si la calma con lo que todo fue contado no fuera suficiente, su camarada tuvo que rematar la historia con una serena sonrisa al final.

-Me encantan las tragedias –Respondió la arqueóloga reposando la cabeza en su mano.

En verdad la "tragedia griega" que Robin contó cómo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no sería tan inverosímil si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ella seguía con vida -y rogaba a Enel, si es que no seguía molesto por lo de Skypea, que su novio también-.

Después de que la más cuerda de sus camaradas jugara con los hechos hasta convertirlo en un chiste –cosa a la que tristemente estaba acostumbrada- solo podía tentar a su suerte esperando que alguno de sus camaradas contara algo más verídico. Aún se puede creer en los milagros ¿no?

-Veamos… –suspiro agotada, esperando que la dejarán dormir de una buena vez- En realidad la historia no era del todo falsa. Sí recuerdo la competencia de bebidas con Zoro… y también recuerdo que gané.

-Pufff, no perdí, solo me quede dormido –contestó el espadachín orgulloso, tono raro para alguien que estaba vestido como una copia del Señor Pink. Al parecer ella no había sido la única con una noche extravagante.

-Ahórrate tus excusas, Señor Pink.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea! Solo estoy así por el idiota de tu cocinero. Ya verá ese maldito, cuando sea mi turno de pedirle el regalo de bo-

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! –gritaron todos al unísono arrojándose al espadachín, incluso Robin cooperó con un "cariñoso" clutch para Zoro.

-Acordamos suavizarle el golpe a la pequeña, ¿recuerdas? –susurró Franky sujetando a Zoro con un brazo, o más bien gritó en realidad. A ver si algún día el ciborg aprendía lo que era ser discreto.

-Así es, Zoro, que Nami se pondrá violenta –incluso el capitán temía de lo que podía hacer la linda navegante enfadada.

-¿Suavizar el golpe? ¿De qué diablos está-? –preguntó Nami confundida y apunto de levantarse a conseguir la respuesta a golpes, mas de solo pensar en levantarse la vista se le nubló y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Las palizas podían esperar, mientras debía relajarse y esperar que las respuestas surgieran solas.

-Ah no importa, al fin y al cabo lo importante a quí es que… tu siesta te saldrá costando 10.000 berries… y con intereses –guiño burlona la navegante, ya un poco más lucida. Al menos algo bueno salió de la noche anterior.

-Maldita bruja, iras al infiern-

-Al menos te haré compañía. Ah, casi se me olvida, ¿Dónde está San-?

"_Acababa de salir del juicio más difícil que he tenido y aún no entendía del todo quien era terminator y por qué mierda me demandaba por plagio pero la cosa es que ya había destruido la corte (que soy un pirata, ni sé la razón por la que acepté ir a un juicio para empezar) y ya me había calmado lo suficiente para armar una buena en la fiesta con mis camaradas._

_Entonces llegó ese pedido y supe de inmediato que era mi destino completarlo con un esfuerzo SUPER~ especial en honor al único de mis compañeros que me superaba en perver… digo genialidad. Entonces manos a la obra, era hora de reunir todo el romanticismo y la esencia de un hombre y ¡KAPOW! Convertirlo en un objeto fino y delicado. Era un trabajo que solo un hombre entre los ciborgs o ciborg entre los hombres o… ah qué más da sólo Frrranky podía lograr._

_Y como no hay misión imposible para Franky –salvo comer espinacas, esas cosas son del diablo-, tras un intenso trabajo que costó sangre, sudor, la venganza de terminator y ballenas heridas en el camino, la creación más importante de su carrera -no es en serio Sunny, tu sabes que eres genial- estaba terminada y listo para caer en manos de su bro. Había quedado realmente SUPER~, era resistente al fuego y tenía rayos láser y…"_

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con mi noche?! –grito Nami, y antes de que el pobre ciborg terminara su historia lo dejó knock out en el piso.

Solo quería una simple explicación de qué diablos había hecho la noche anterior que fuera tan urgente como para que todos aparecieran a su alrededor sentados tipo intervención –y de eso ella sabía, recibió al menos una al mes durante su estancia en Wheatheria. ¡Qué no tenía problemas en controlar su ira! ¡Y una hostia se merecían esos ancianos por insinuarlo!-. A cambio, en la primera historia la asesinaban, en la segunda había un tal terminator y algo con esos estúpidos rayos lasér. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Ella explotando?

-No, esa es mi historia –dijo el peliverde sin despegar un ojo para no interrumpir su siesta.

-Shishishi, la mía es parecida.

-Zoro… -murmuró la navegante. Felicidades, querido Zoro, se acaba de sumar un cero a tu deuda – Espera, Franky, me arrepentiré por preguntar pero… ¿Por qué lo de las ballenas?

-Se comieron mi hamburguesa. Ah y también me arrancaron un brazo pero eso no es importante –eso explicaba por qué se veía diferente.

-Si… esas ballenas… -murmuró Luffy, quien si bien era pésimo mintiendo, el queso cheddar entre sus dientes no lo ayudaba mucho.

-Mierda, tendré que disculparme con Willy –tras decirlo el ciborg anotó con su brazo restante el nombre de la ballena en "La 25° lista de personas con las que debo disculparme por patearles el trasero".

-Por tu culpa la familia de Laboon nunca volverá a nuestras fiestas- lamentó Brook para luego reparar en la razón de su "reunioncita mañanera"- Cho-Chopper-san, la vena de su frente está…

-¿Qué pasa Broo-? –respondió el pequeño reno antes de voltear ante la frente completamente tensa de Nami. Si hasta parecía un cosplay de Doflamingo- ¡Waaah! ¡Nami, detente! ¡Explotaras!

-Solo… limítense… a contarme que me paso ayer para que estén aquí… sin dejarme descansar…

-Tiene razón, basta de las niñerías. Es hora de que yo, ¡El gran Usopp!, resuelva tus dudas.

-Mierda, al menos díganme donde está Sa-

"_El cielo era claro y el ambiente pacifico. Después de una gran celebración en su honor, la mayoría de sus discípulos se encontraban demasiado agotados para hacer demasiado bullicio, incluso el poderoso -y carismático- Dios Usopp estaba cediendo al cansancio, mas despabiló cuando dos jóvenes amantes aparecieron repentinamente ante él._

_-Oh poderosos Dios Usopp, hic -ah no era nada menos que uno de sus camaradas, ebrio… de admiración probablemente (sí, eso era lo más lógico) ante su presencia- Debes~ bendecir esta uni… _

_Tras escuchar la petición de la pareja un gigantesco rey del mar apareció en la cubierta del barco. Media tres islas de largo y tenía dientes más filudos que cualquier espada; la banda, digo, los discípulos temblaban de miedo pero el gran Dios Usopp ni se inmuto y con el poder de su grandiosidad dejo inconsciente a la bestia, sin necesidad de siquiera tocarla."_

-¡Genial, Usopp! –gritó Chopper con un excesivo brillo en sus ojos.

-Woooooow. No sabía que tuvieras haki del conquistador, Usopp. ¡Sí que te has vuelto fuerte! –exclamó, no menos emocionado, su capitán.

-Jaja, ¡no subestimen al gran Us...! Na-nami tranquila… baja ese bate po-podemos conversarlo ¡WAH!

-¡Ah! ¡Usopp! –gritó Chopper, examinando al herido- ¡Tu nariz se quebró! Eso quiere decir que esta es la fractura número…

-¡9000! –aulló Brook, cuyo afro se elevaba y volvía ¿dorado? A su vez un extraño lente rojo que traía puesto se quebró de la nada.

-¡Genial! –y ahora a la acción se sumaba Luffy- ¡Oye, Brook! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-La respuesta está… en tu corazón –respondió Usopp, o mejor dicho Sogeking. Nami se preguntaba por qué nunca rompió esa mascara.

Y así, antes de dar tiempo a la pelinaranja de detenerlo, la habitación se volvió un caos. Algunos se dedicaban a cantar la canción de Sogeking a todo pulmón; Franky contaba sobre la vez que venció a un idiota llamado Popeye mientras Robin le sonreía y fingía interés. Y Zoro, bueno él dormía mientras brook lo maquillaba y le ponía bragas por sobre la ropa… las bragas de Nami.

-Chicos…no quiero interrumpirlos pero…

-¡Y entonces un Popeye salvaje y encabronado aparece y-!

-Me podrían decir… ¿Dónde está San-?

-O-oooh Nami… ¿Te nos unes en el canto?

-¿Dónde es-?

-¡Mira! ¡Dinero!

-¡No caeré más de seis veces en eso! ¡¿Dónde mierda esta mi novio?!

Y de pronto reinó el silencio, el caos en la habitación paro de golpe. Todos se dedicaban a intercambiar miradas nerviosas, pasando la responsabilidad –y el riesgo- de contestar la pregunta de uno a otro. Todos excepto Robin, quien reía por lo bajo de _quiensabequé_.

-Me he divertido bastante con sus cuentos, _en serio…_ Pero es hora de decir las cosas claras ¿No les parece? –Luffy estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue callado por la mirada de Nami y de paso por la de los demás– Si entendí bien, ayer todos estábamos bastante borrachos, incluyendo a Sanji-kun ¿no?

Ni si quiera tuvo que mirar a sus camaradas para saber que asentían. Nami ya había perdido mucho tiempo escuchando sus historias, siendo que la ausencia de Sanji y el nerviosismo de sus compañeros hablaban por si solos.

-Pues es muy obvio.

-¿Lo es? –se sorprendieron los varones, quienes ya estaban abrazados entre sí, esperando la peor reacción.

-Sanji estuvo coqueteándole a otra anoche y ustedes lo están encubriendo.

Los chicos empezaron a salir lentamente del bunker que Franky había construido a su alrededor y empezaron a decir algo, pero Nami ya no los escuchaba. Lo normal sería que se levantara a matarlos a todos por encubrirlo, que destruyera lo que quedaba de su habitación, ¡que destruyera el Sunny por completo!, pero no, solo bajo la mirada y se maldijo a si misma por creer que Sanji dejaría su naturaleza de mujeriego alguna vez.

Él había pasado la noche con una zorra, luego se fugó del barco con la zorra y se casó con ella; Probablemente en unos años, después de criar a sus tres hijos, vayan a vivir al Baratie para engordar juntos y luego mueran en Cocoyashi tomados de la manito… ¡Y ese era el futuro que Nami debería haber tenido con él! De seguro ya estaban en una isla a kilómetros de aquí y…

-_Mellorin~ el desayuno está listo y servido especialmente para mi hermosa dama_ –de la nada, Sanji había entrado interrumpiendo los desorbitados pensamientos de Nami. Traía consigo una bandeja llena de comida que se veía excelente y, gracias a Dios, una aspirina.

-¿Sanji-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la zo-?

_-¡Oh, amor mio! Habras de disculpar a este débil pecador pero ¡no puedo aguantar más tu deslumbrante belleza!_\- Exclamó cubriendo sus ojos el idiota de su novio (aunque prefería a ese idiota junto a ella que un Sanji brillante al lado de otra)- Este idiota de Franky ha hecho un gran trabajo con nuestras argollas ¿no crees? _Su brillo hace que te veas aún más hermo-_

-Espera un momento, ¿Argollas?

Efectivamente había una argolla en su dedo y también había otra idéntica en el dedo de Sanji- Eso quiere decir que…

-¡¿Yo soy la zorra?!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, amor –respondió rápidamente, Sanji no la engaño, de inmediato Nami se sintió aliviada.

Entonces recordó el anillo.

-Entonces… ¿tú y yo…?

-_Así es~_

-¿Y esto es legal?

-Tan legal como lo puede ser para un pirata _¡Feliz luna de miel!_

-Ya veo… feliz luna de miel para ti también, ja… jajaja –y por un efímero momento todos en el salón rieron junto a Nami, menos Robin y Chopper quienes salieron a la cubierta a presenciar el espectáculo.

Y así, queridos lectores, ocurrió el incidente en el cuál los 6 varones de una de las tripulaciones más fuertes en el nuevo mundo fueron derrotados, zamarreados, golpeados y pisoteados como moscas. Aunque algunos cuentan que al terminar con la masacre, la navegante del barco sonrió mirando a su anillo y besó en la frente a lo que quedaba de _su esposo_.

Después de todo, Luffy tenía razón. Había que tener un buen par de cojones para querer casarse con Nami.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
